


Momotaro

by Misaya



Series: Teacup and Saucer [22]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, im not sure if thats the right tag for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Titan serum has some undocumented side effects, and Levi wants to take full advantage of his newfound capabilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momotaro

When Hanji said that the titan serum might have some undocumented side effects, Erwin didn’t think they meant this. Likewise, when Levi said that he’d been turned on since yesterday, Erwin hadn’t thought he’d meant like this. Certainly not. And granted, he knows Levi, knows the man inside and out in all ways that it might be possible for someone to know another, but this is thoroughly new. Uncharted territory, so to speak.

Erwin’s always known how insatiable Levi can get, how pushy and demanding he can be when they’re rolling between the sheets and taking out leftover aggression and adrenaline, breaths steaming with the tenderness of giving generously and taking more. Levi’s stamina is beyond compare, and Erwin would never begrudge him that, but the regenerative properties of the serum appear to have made him indefatigable, tireless, and Erwin’s but a man.

“Levi, you’ve already come four times. Four.” Try as he might, Erwin can’t keep a whine from his voice. His cock aches like a bruise between his legs, and his self control is fraying quickly at the seams. Levi’s seated in the cradle of Erwin’s thighs, hands splayed out over Erwin’s chest, and his face carries a tortuous look of abject pleasure and ecstasy as he lifts himself up and slots himself back down with the familiarity of someone who’s done it many times before. “Don’t you think I should get a turn, now?”

“No,” Levi whimpers, breathless, as Erwin’s cock nudges up against his prostate again. “If you come, that’ll be the end of it. Come on, Erwin,” Levi sobs, gnawing at the already swollen swell of his lower lip. “Let me have some fun, too.”

Erwin grits his teeth, rolling his hips up viciously beneath Levi’s slight weight. The thick leather strap belted at the base of his cock staves off his orgasm, and Levi’s bound his only arm to the headboard with sheets knotted strong. But that’s no surprise; Levi’s always been protective of his possessions, chaining them with the ties that bind.

Levi cries out, a wet sound that has Erwin’s breath catching in his throat at the utter debauchery of it all as Levi spills himself across Erwin’s abdomen for the fifth time that afternoon. It puddles in silver streaks across golden skin, and Levi sobs brokenly, forehead resting against Erwin’s sternum, damp strands of ebony dancing across his heartbeat.

Maybe this time? Erwin hardly dares to hope, and his hopes are dashed when Levi pushes himself up a few moments later, cock frighteningly hard once again between his parted thighs as though the last few orgasms have had no effect, as though he’s a teenager discovering his own body for the first time again. Erwin groans, burying his head in the pillows that Levi’s so considerately propped under his head for his comfort, of course.

“Three more times,” Levi begs, breathless, and when he looks up at Erwin so imploring, Erwin can hardly say no. “Eight is a lucky number. Please, Erwin? Pretty please?” He’s begging, something he almost never does, and Erwin’s already suffered through five cycles of this, Levi riding him almost furiously, the sweat slick smack of skin on skin punctuated with Levi’s broken sobs and moans to paint his skin with white. What can two more hurt? And Erwin’s feeling generous, though he’s been desperate to come for the past two rounds. He’ll need to have some words with Hanji after this.

“Fine, fine, greedy boy,” Erwin all but snarls up at Levi, and Levi nearly topples over, balance precarious, to lay wet kisses along Erwin’s jaw and mouth even as he writhes in the cradle of Erwin’s thighs once again.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Levi sobs as he bounces up and down in Erwin’s lap again, and Erwin can’t help but smile at the way Levi’s eyebrows furrow with the crests of ecstasy that break over his body. Levi straightens up after a moment, a better angle for better pleasure, and Erwin watches, hungry, trying to commit every twitch and every moan into memory. Levi drags a hand across his chest, pinching and tweaking his nipples to red rosy nubs that Erwin longs desperate to have against his tongue, rolling the pebbled buds between his teeth and listening to Levi whine, his cock twitching against his abdomen.

As if he can hear Erwin’s thoughts, Levi’s hand trails down between his thighs to wrap and curl ivory around the curve of his cock. Erwin’s mouth goes dry as he watches Levi stroke himself with long, firm strokes from the base to the tip, thumb pressing lightly into the slit that crowns him, dipping into the weeping head and smearing slick sticky fluid back into the flushed skin.

He comes like this, clenching and curling around Erwin, broken sobs and melted screams as he takes pleasure from his own fist, driving himself to excess and above. Erwin thinks that he’ll never get tired of the way Levi goes rigid a split second before he comes, as though he hardly dares to believe such pleasure can belong to him and him alone. He’ll never get tired of the way the tension snaps with the first pearly spurt, will never get tired of the way Levi dissolves into a boneless, writhing mess, tears spilling across his face as he sobs and pleads his way through his orgasm. Six times, now, and Erwin begs with Levi to please, please, untie him, let him have his way with him.

Perhaps six is a lucky number, too, because Levi reaches up with shaking fingers to undo the knots in the sheets, setting Erwin free. He wraps his arm around Levi’s trembling frame to tug him down into the sheets, to press him down and hold him there while Erwin finally, finally, has his way. He drives himself into Levi, almost violent, almost bruising, and Levi’s cock twitches frantic against his abdomen as he arches off the mattress, legs wrapping around Erwin’s hips to draw him closer, closer, closer, still.

Seven comes with Levi tearing through the sheets, cotton fibers creaking between his clenching fingers, and Erwin fucks him through the peaks and swells and clenches with a single-minded determination that he’s cultivated over many years of experience. Seven. Lucky, like the days in the week, and Levi reaches down, teary with pleasure and the thought that inevitably this too must come to an end, unlatching the strap tied tight around the base of Erwin’s cock.

Erwin hasn’t quite gotten the balance of equilibrium ever since the loss of his right arm, and with a suggestive grin, he lays his hand against Levi’s throat, propping himself up against Levi’s windpipe and turning his moans and shrill screams into wet sobs and whimpers as Levi struggles and gasps for air, pleasure sparking rough to pool in the pit of his belly with the added danger.

Erwin strokes into him roughly, a model of efficiency, almost, and he grits his teeth as he feels Levi beginning to quiver and tremble around him yet again. He lets his head drop, eyes starting to glaze over as strands of damp gold fall into his field of vision, watching as Levi’s cock twitches flushed and rosy in the junction of his thighs, slicking up against Erwin’s abdomen with every thrust.

Eight comes and drags Erwin with it, a riptide that pulls him under and has him grinding viciously into the nub of Levi’s prostate as Levi squeezes and pulses around him, drawing pleasure from him in all the ways Levi knows how to. Phosphenes spark white behind his eyes, and Erwin’s sure he’ll leave bruises five-fingered around the slender column of Levi’s throat.

When the last aftershocks have spilt their way through him, Erwin flops onto Levi, light-headed, ready to sleep.

“Levi.”

“What?” To his surprise, when he looks up, the bruises are already fading, and Levi looks just as refreshed as before.

“You’re still hard.” Though Erwin’s already slipped out of him, Levi’s hips are rolling up against Erwin’s weight, trying to grind friction and pleasure out of him.

“It’s not my fault you can’t keep up.” Levi waggles his eyebrows at him, and Erwin groans.

“Just let me sleep, okay? I’ll talk to Hanji in the morning about –“ Erwin waves a lazy hand over the spread of Levi’s body – “about this.”

Erwin rolls off Levi, sleep claiming him almost instantly. Levi frets about the filthy state of their sheets even as he strokes himself to orgasm more times than Erwin wants to know, decorating Erwin’s back with pearls.


End file.
